Security systems have traditionally been concerned with identifying unwanted (e.g., malicious) data and acting in response thereto. For example, data which is undetermined to be malicious may be communicated to a security system, and the data may further be analyzed by the security system for determining whether the data is malicious. However, traditional techniques for determining whether data is malicious have generally exhibited various limitations.
For example, security systems that determine whether data is malicious are oftentimes in communication with multiple other devices, and therefore conventionally receive numerous requests to determine whether data is malicious from such devices. When numerous requests are received in this manner, significant delays by the security systems in determining whether the data is malicious and responding to the devices based on the determinations generally exist. Further, the responses generated by the security systems based on such determinations are customarily formed as updates to security systems installed on the devices. However, many times the devices themselves delay installation of the updates when such updates are available from the security systems, thus resulting in a delayed identification by the devices of whether data is in fact malicious.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.